The Summer of Change
by sunshinedaydream42
Summary: The four girls have finished their first year of college, and are all off on new adventures. But will it turn out like they had hoped?
1. Chapter 1

You've probably heard about us; four girls who are crazy enough to believe that a pair of pants, that fits all of us, are magical. That does sound crazy, doesn't it? Well, it isn't. The pants came to us at a moment when we'd be separated for our very first time. We needed something to hold us together, to make us feel close, even though we'd be miles apart. And that something was, the pants. Sounds funny, something as simple as a pair of jeans can hold something so powerful, so magical. Maybe it _is_ funny. Or crazy. Maybe if the jeans came to any other group of girls, they'd just like them like anybody would, a pair of old, used, ratty pair of pants. Maybe we are unique in that way. But nevertheless, our crazy, but magical, pair of jeans came to us three years ago, and are back four our fourth summer; to shake up our lives once again.

But enough of our "past". Let's focus on the here and now, something my friends like to say I do a lot. All four of us, Tibby, Carmen, Lena and I, spent the last months experiencing our very first year of college. I went to Brown, Tibby to NYC, Carmen to Carolina, and Lena to HU. We visited each other as often as we could. But between soccer games, art classes, documentaries, study sessions, and relationships, it didn't leave us with a whole lot of spare time.

For the most part, I think we dealt pretty well. We were four best friends, sisters, who had been apart only by a few months during the summer. And being forced to live in a teeny tiny dorm, miles away from the girls that had been there for our first word, first step, first day of kindergarten first pimple, period, crush, kiss, love….first everything! And now we were left alone to deal with our first time living away from home, our first wade into the pool of our future.

Of course, we had our problems. A bit too much partying, not enough studying. I mean, I even got my first ticket, public intoxication. That got my coach pretty ticked, let me tell you. But our "problems" were to be expected. It's part of growing up. Our accomplishments seemed to outweigh our letdowns anyways. Lena got a recommendation from her professor to co-teach an advanced art class with another student. Carmen excelled in all of her classes, Tibby won three awards for some of her movies, and my soccer team won nationals. And on top of all that, we managed to stay in love. Well, except Lena.

I don't know if she ever fully recovered from the blow with Kostos. I can see why, from the pictures at least. She wrote to me about certain boys she dated but none seemed to work out unfortunately. But who knows, I think her luck will be changing! I'll make sure of that. This is gonna be Lena's summer of looooove! Hopefully, not just for Lena either.

We're all going on our little adventures. After only three weeks back home, Lena's going back to Maine to teach her art class. Tibby's leaving only a few days after Lena, and going with her family for the Rollin's first family vacation in San Diego, California, visiting Tibby's Aunt. Carmen's staying home with Win, working, and taking some online courses. And I'll be with Eric. We're going with a bunch of his friends down to Miami Florida for the summer. Eric's Uncle owns a hotel down there and is letting us stay! How amazing is that!

With a summer that's bound to be relaxing, but definitely exciting, we'll need the pants once again. And hopefully they won't fail to bring us our most amazing summer of all!


	2. Just to let you know

Alright, I'd first like to say that this is my first time ever making a "fanfiction" before, so please don't be too harsh. I know that Lena and Carmen's colleges aren't correct, but I couldn't remember which ones they went to.

I would just like to say that my story will be kind of serious, and dramatic, but I hope that I can write it. But in order for me to continue, I need feedback, to know if I should bother. Thanks!

..Cassy


	3. Chapter 2

-"Tibs! Do you know where I put pink bikini?"

"Bee, How the hell am I supposed to know? You're entire room looks like a bomb just went off"

Carmen chuckled to herself, but made sure she kept it quiet. She didn't want to seem at all pleasant right now. Her summer didn't look anywhere near as exciting as her three friends. As Bee franticly threw her clothes out of her drawer every which way, and as Tibby ducked to miss the flying shirts, Lena and Carmen just watched.

"It kind of sucks that we all are leaving each other, just as we got back together, doesn't it?"

Astonished, Carmen smiled sadly. It was as if Lena had read her mind. Well, she supposed that's what they've been able to do that since they were five. But she was happy that Lena felt the same way she did about her friends departure. Except Lena had somewhere special to go. Carmen was staying in Bethesda. Working. Wow, was she living the life.

"Oh Car, stop looking so depressed already!" Bridget shouted, and plopped onto the bed near Carmen.

"It's not like you're going to be here _alone_ or anything. You have your hot little man here with ya."

"Yeah," Tibby joined in. "And at least you aren't forced to be with your family on your first family vacation. And might I mention, my family isn't like other families. So I doubt this vacay will consist of the normal family stuff, like Disney World, and seeing the beach. It'll probably turn into some crazy romantic get away for my parents, and I'll be stuck with the crew, with my Aunt. Who BY THE WAY, I haven't seen since I was about two, so ya know, this should be **real **fun."

"Hush, Tibs. Your parent's aren't the romantic type anyway. " Said Lena matter-of-factly.

Tibby shrugged and threw herself onto the bed right by Bridget. When Bridget started fussing over Tibby messing up her pile of "organized laundry" all three of the girls exploded with laughter and threw the closest object at her. Bridget and "organized laundry" did not belong in the same sentence. Neither did Bridget and organized anything.

"_Ooh boy you lookin' like you like what you see. Won't you come over and check up on it, I'm gonna let you work up on it, Ladies let 'em check up-"_ Hello? Hey Win. Yeah, I'm at Bee's"

Carmen sat up from her desk and started walking around in circles, the way she always did whenever she was talking on the phone. Tibby rolled her eyes, "Wow Carmen, way to have a real original ring tone. Definitely the first person I noticed to have it. Good job."

Tibby, Lena, and Bridget watched as Carmen tripped over the countless items making a living on Bee's floor. She silently scolded her feet, opened up the door, walked out, and kept talking. But as soon as the door closed, it re-opened, introducing another guest.


	4. Chapter 3

Broad shoulders underneath one of the most endearing smiles ever seen, a tan man with shaggy dark hair strolled in. One look and Bee was floored.

"ERIC!" she screamed with complete ecstasy.

After covering him with his fair share of kisses, she unwillingly gave him some space and turned to her friends. "Lena, Tibby, you remember Eric, right?"

Lena sat up from her spot politely, and Tibby gave a sarcastic smile. "Well, if we didn't remember him before, I believe your grand introduction of jumping him as soon as he walked through the door should really leave a mark in my mind."

Eric gave another smile, but it was hard to tell whether it was meeting the girls, or being next to Bridget that made him so happy. As for Bee, it was obvious who was making her so rosy in the cheeks. Lena, Carmen, and Tibby had all been pre-introduced, briefly, to the infamous Eric over Winter Break. Win was met as well, and Brian hung around like usual. The only girl without anyone to show off had been Lena.

"Talk about some heavy traffic in Bethesda. Sorry I was late, but these town roads were insane!"

As Eric joked around with Bridget, Tibby joined in. But Lena sat there quietly, half listening to their conversation, and half listening to the mumblings of Carmen, talking to her boyfriend on the other side of the door. A half hour went by like this, and she watched as the summer sky started fading from bright blue to orange. Tibby noticed Lena's stare, and sat up.

"Hey Bee, I'm going to head out. I have to call Brian anyways, and my mom wants me helping with dinner tonight. She's trying to make some sort of casserole, but I don't think he has the recipe. Len, want to head home?"

Lena graciously left. She was happy to meet Eric again, but it was hard to stay interested, when they seemed so involved in each other-and not in a bad way, just in a way that Lena wasn't a part of.

As Tibs old car rattled to a start, she clicked the radio on, and hummed along as Lena stared out the window at the summer scene creeping by.

"They seem to be really happy together" Observed Tibby.

"Yeah, really happy. It's funny how excited they get over things; just a soccer game can turn them into hyperactive five year olds off their medication. I guess they're really in love."

"Well when has the word soccer _not_ gotten Bridget stoked?"

Lena agreed, and in return brought how happy Carmen seemed into the conversation.

"She seems to be really into Win. But what else is new?" Tibby replied.

Tibby's '92 Honda pulled into the Kaligaris' driveway, and the oldest daughter hopped out. Lena said her "see ya tomorrow" 's to Tibby, and went inside her house. With no boyfriend to call, to come over, or to simply return her love. Lena walked into her house, away from her three best friends who were all happily in love. Lena walked into her house alone, with a little part of her wishing that wasn't the case.


	5. Chapter 4

The oak door squeaked as it opened, and a scraggily figure appeared in its place.

"Bridget, dad wants to know what time you're leaving tomorrow, so uh, just come downstairs whenever you're…… finished"

Perry walked out rather awkwardly, back to his computer in his room down the hall. Bridget let out a little sigh, as she reluctantly got off of Eric and took her lips off his. "Well that was a little bit awkward," laughed Eric.

"Eh, it's alright. Perry doesn't care. I just don't think he's ever witnessed any intimacy of human kind before, ever."

Bridget stepped onto her floor, and in the process, stepped on her "pile" of laundry, making it fall over and causing her to groan in aggravation. "I just organized this!"

Eric laughed at the thought as Bridget started "folding" her clothes again. The look on Bridget's face as she growled at having to re-do something was priceless, and definitely one of the most adorable things Eric had ever seen. It fell into the long list of reasons why Bridget Vreeland happened to be the love of his life.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I'm just incredibly excited to be spending my summer with my wonderful girlfriend."

Bridget smiled, and maybe even blushed a little, and told him that he was right; he did have a pretty wonderful girlfriend. A wonderful girlfriend that would be spending time with him in Miami, Florida, with beaches, clubs, pools, and everything else that fit under the category of College Miami Summer. And just as she was picturing her and Eric lounging on the white endless beaches sipping some form of alcohol in a coconut cup, her cell phone went off, and rudely interrupted.

"Hello, Carma darling….oh, really?….awesome…uh huh…"

Eric listened to the half conversation, and unknowingly started picking at Bee's random objects strewn about on the barely visible blue carpet. And as Bridget hung up her phone, with a broad smile on her face, she told Eric about their future plans this coming evening.

"Sounds like a good time, Bee. It'll be nice to hang out with your friends before we leave. But where did you say we're going afterwards? I didn't catch that."

Bridget's smile turned into an awkward smirk, as she realized what Eric was asking. Tonight was her last night together with her friends, and she was looking forward to going to the mineshaft and out with the group, she knew what the later night would hold-Gilda's.

And Eric, as much as she loved him, was _not_ a part of that. Their scared place only remained theirs. She wondered if he understood that.

"Eric, I'm going to Gilda's. Just with the girls. It sounds weird, but it's a tradition that we do every year the last night we spend together before the summer, and it's sort of like a ritual."

He nodded, a little confused, but content with her plans. He would be a little bit lonely the remainder of the night, but what could he complain? He was about to be spending the next few weeks with Bridget Vreeland, his stunningly perfect girlfriend. And that was something any man would be happy to settle with.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alright, so this chapter really kind of sucks, eh? Well, it's 4:15 AM and I realized I hadn't updated, so I decided to put a kind of blippy random chapter in, before I kick it into gear with the remainder of the story. I'll update soon! If you leave good reviews. _


	6. Chapter 5

All four girls walked into Gilda's lot with a little less motivation then usual. Sure, this was a place where they've said "goodbye" dozens of times, but tonight there was a cold sense of unfamiliarity in the old, sweaty air.

"This place seems different, doesn't it?" asked Bee as she fiddled with the lock.

Carmen's smile faded as the other's nodded in agreement. The run down building stared down at them, as if they were intruders; not welcomed guests like usual.

The three girls followed Bridget as they walked into room filled with floor mats, painted walls, and old gym equipment.

"Sheesh, the smell in here is worse than Bee's soccer bag," snorted Tibby, in a feeble attempt at a joke. But none of the girls laughed; partially because the joke wasn't _that_ funny, but partially because the atmosphere wasn't as comfortable as usual.

But the awkwardness was momentarily forgotten as a box of crackers, two bags of Twizzlers, and four bottles of soda were spilled onto the matted floor.

Lena was the first to sit down, but the others followed suit. As they silently munched on the food in front of them, they all tried to ignore the mutual feeling that Gilda's seemed a little different than usual.

"Well," Carmen started. "I guess tonight is another goodbye, cause our summer's are about to get started."

But the ceremonial speech was interrupted as hushed laughter erupted outside.

Bridget, Carmen, Lena, and Tibby all started through the window as they saw three young girls climbing over the gate, carrying bags of what looked like food, candles, and some blankets.

Tibby quickly grabbed the food and shoved it in a bag, and then walked down the stairs, out the back door. The other girls ran after her.

Just as the door was shut behind them, they heard the front door open, as the three younger girls walked in.

Bee stared up at Gilda's, with a feeling of abandonment. Lena and Tibby said nothing, just started at the rocky ground.

But Carmen, like usual, was the first to speak. "Looks like we've gotten the boot." She said in a somber tone. "Gilda apparently has new occupants."

And as a childish tear ran down her cheek, she led her friends out the gate, to their cars, and headed to home. It was apparent that with growing up, along came unexpected change.


	7. Chapter 6

Tibby glumly walked into her room, alone, at about 3:15 AM. She knew that Gilda's wasn't going to be theirs forever, but the thought of losing it so quickly made her feel abandoned.

After the girls were chased out by "intruders", they all went their separate ways. A goodbye sleepover anywhere else but Gilda's didn't seem right.

She sat down on her bed, thinking about when she was little. What was it about growing up that made everything about your childhood seem so clear? Suddenly the memories that took place so long ago were crystal clear in the forefront of her mind.

She could remember every detail of when they all saw Pocahontas together in the Bethesda movie theater. Standing in line with Bridget, Carmen, and Lena at the hot dog stand at the county fair was etched in her head. And Tibby could practically write a detailed novel about the time when Lena tripped and scratched up her knee playing double-dutch in Carmen's driveway.

She started flipping through the most recent pictures she had taken with her digital camera.

There were pictures of her college friends at the museum. Some snapshots of Tibby at the film festival with her roommate, Stacey. The next picture she came across was of the restaurant that her and five other film students ate at every Wednesday night.

None of those pictures included her three sisters.

Summer was always there time, and now they were getting separated.

For the past three summers, they hadn't been together, and they dealt through letters, e-mails, postcards, and the pants.

_But those summers were different_, Tibby thought to herself. _We had been together for nine months before that_.

She thought about calling Carmen, but assumed she was either asleep, or too busy engrossed in that new novella of hers.

Tibby considered the other two, but then realized that Lena was most likely snoozing too, and Bridget was busy with Eric, probably doing things that Tibby didn't want to think about.

She reluctantly sat up and shut off her lights and pulled the covers over her head.

She was being stupid. She was worrying over nothing. The other three were looking forward to this summer, and she wasn't going to be the _Debbie Downer_ that brought reality to the picture.

Tibby closed her eyes, and silently thought about her friends and all the changes they were going through. But what she didn't know was that her three other sisters were doing the exact same thing.


End file.
